PCT Publ. No. WO2005/101969 describes a refill bottle adapted to repeatedly receive and dispense liquid such as perfume. The refill bottle comprises a bottle having a bottom portion and an upper portion, an opening provided in the upper portion wherein the opening is adapted to be covered, and a refill mechanism provided in the bottom portion. The liquid is received through the refill mechanism from a regular bottle preferably provided with a spraying mechanism and is dispensed through the opening.
The refill bottle described in WO2005/101969 is unsuitable for viscous materials such as pastes, creams and liquid soaps. For example, cream might accumulate in large amounts in areas of the dispenser interior that are inaccessible to dispensing means of the bottle.
Commercially available cream dispensing bottles are not reusable; moreover, they are usually made of hard and thick plastic to endure mechanical abuse such as accidental drops, and are thus a serious environmental liability.
One object is to provide a cream bottle that is refillable; another object is to configure such bottle to allow refilling it in small amounts which are essentially dispensable from the bottle; another object is to configure the bottle so that the cream in the bottle can be substantially emptied out of the bottle by operating a dispensing mechanism.